


Wanted

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Bank Robbery, Biting, Bonding, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cowboys & Cowgirls, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eloping, Eren is a softy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feminine Levi, Fluff and Smut, Healing Sexual Massage, Knotting, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Wears Lingerie, Levi is a diva, M/M, Massage, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Outlaw!Eren, Possessive Behavior, Prostate Massage, Robbery, Romance, Running Away, Scent Marking, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, When Levi gets tired Eren will give him some sexual massage, Wild West, sexual massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Summary"Marry me!"Eren Yeager, the most feared outlaw  in history, stared down at the kneeling Omega in front of him. He never expected to get a marriage proposal while he robbed a pawn shop, not to mention, a marriage proposal from an Omega! Who's parents owned the said pawn shop!





	1. Chapter 1

Noon. Of course. No one would suspect a thing in that sleepy little town. Thanks to their small buildings and limited shops, bandits avoided the place, knowing it had no loot worth the effort. But not Rogue.  
      
    Rogue was the most feared outlaw recorded in history. He robbed banks, trains and shops, single handedly. What struck fear into people's hearts the most was the outlaw's unpredictability. Each year he would commit a robbery only once or twice, but each steal was a success.  
      
    No one knew when he would strike or which establishment would be his target. But there was one thing that everyone expected. He wouldn't be stopped.

Even the top rangers called Survey Corp lacked the skill to rival his. They had little hope of catching him, mainly because no one knew his face. It was always hidden under a hat, a bandana and his prized glass brown contact lenses that hid the beauty of his true eye color.   
      
    The outlaw casually walked towards the town's pawn shop, head low, the brim of his hat shading his eyes from the bright high noon sun. The streets were empty, of course. People would rather stay inside than hang out under the blazing heat and the winds that carried all the dust onto their paths.

 

      
    He heard shouts from the inside of the said shop. As he came closer, the shouts grew louder and more intense.   
      
    "There is no fucking way I'm gonna marry that shit!" An angry voice pierced through the wodden walls of the shop.  
    

    "Watch your mouth! How improper! You're supposed to be an Omega-"

 

      
    "Improper?! Improper?!! This is bullshit!"  
    

    A smile crept onto Rogue's face. It was very rare to encounter spirited Omegas, and they never failed to amuse him. He respected those of the lower dynamic who fought for their own.  
      
    The shouts kept coming and the outlaw almost forgot the reason he was in this town in the first place. For now, he'd rather watch the argument than draw his gun and announce robbery.   
      
    He was about to pull the door when it opened.   
      
    "Fuck off!" the angry omega shouted back at the couple inside the shop. Not noticing outlaw, the smaller man bumped into his chest. The Omega look up at him in confusion before anger took over when he saw the sadistic smile on Rogue's lips.  
      
    "Fuck everything!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs while stamping his feet in annoyance.   
      
    One of the perks of hiding his true identity was that he could walk around towns and no one would recognize him. When his bandana was off, he was Eren Yeager - a traveler in search for his place to be.  
      
    Eren watched the Omega walk away, still fuming with anger. He watch as he stomped away in his heeled boots, his midnight black hair long and flowing like a river. His dress looked expensive as well. A dirty thought immediately went to Eren as he gazed at the alluring man, but he quickly dismissed it. He tried to remembered his face, the way his grey eyes looked at him in confusion before switching to rage, how pure emotions swirled in those beautiful orbs.   
      
   Eren didn't realize that he was staring, transfixed as the Omega retreated. He indulged himself more, admiring as the smaller male's skirt flowed with the breeze and his movements, when suddenly the said Omega spun to face him, flipping a middle finger before making a turn and completely disappeared from Eren's sight.  The small man must have notice his lingering stare.  
      
    Eren couldn't help but chuckle. He truly adored that type of Omega, passionate and fiery, and he'd be lying if he said he was not a little turned on. Maybe he could visit the spirited Omega before he wiped the shop clean.   
      
    He had done a lot of research on the pawn shop, including the people who ran it. The Ackerman's. They were just one of the hidden nobles in the west. Like any hidden nobles, they hid in small towns, lived in average houses, and wore clothing for the middle class people. They were committed to having a low profile and they never drew attention to themselves.

 

      
    Shaking his head, Eren opened the door. Eying place, memorizing each furniture, each corner. The shop look decent, though it had less decorations.   
    

    "I'm sorry sir, but we will close earlier today," the woman, possibly Lynna Ackerman, politely said as she packed her things.  
      
    Eren noticed that Lynna had the same midnight hair and gunmetal eyes that showed her true emotions as the man he had just been watching. The outlaw could still see the anger in her face from her argument, but tiredness won over. She looked exactly like that little Omega. Eren concluded that he had been Levi Ackerman, the Ackerman's second child. An Omega.  
      
    "Excuse me," Eren offered politely after giving Lynna a nod, and exited the shop. He took cover near an inn where he could still see the front and the back of the shop, patiently waiting for Lynna to come out. After a few minutes, the older Omega appeared from the back door, locking up before walking home.  
      
    Eren leant back on the inn's wall. After months of planning and years of raw experience, he knew that this would be easy as pie. Yet he couldn't get his mind off of that young omega. Eren was not the type of Alpha who kidnapped Omegas, but with the way that Levi had bewitched him that seemed liable to change.  
        
    *****  
      
    Levi threw one of his heels out of the window. Screaming, he lashed out at anything he could lay his hands on. He was normally not like this at all. He was calm and collected, showing no emotions from face to voice, hoping that his stoic attitude would win the favour of his father and make him acknowledge his son in some way. But no matter what he did, his twin, Mikasa, an Alpha, always won his parents' love and support, even when she wasn't doing anything.  
      
     Now all the emotions he had bottled up for so long came spilling out. Levi had always thought that he'd take over the shop because Mikasa had decided to be a ranger. When his parents called him to visit the shop in the morning he had assumed that the day had come. But no, his parents had sold him without so much as consulting him.  
      
    His hand found his teacup, and he was about to throw it but he paused  scolding himself for letting his anger beat him to the point that he was about to throw the thing that he treasured the most. Looking down at the porcelain teacup, he wanted to cry, yet he held the tears. Levi swore that he wouldn't cry anymore. He'd rather be angry than to cry.  
      
    "Everything is so unfair." Levi traced the delicate design on the cup, admiring the work of his grandmother, the only family member who made Levi feel that he was special in every way. She was gone, but she had left Levi a gift and it helped the Omega in tight situations. Just sipping tea from the cup made him feel like his grandmother was right beside him.  
      
    After a few deep breaths, Levi manage to get his head straight. Looking out of his window, he spotted the things he had thrown. Thankfully, nothing was damaged except for the bush in which his belongings had landed. Levi let himself fall onto his bed, still clutching the teacup in his hands. He was about to close his eyes for a nap when he heard a sudden russle from the bushes. He immediately jerked up and looked out the window. A boy around the age of thirteen was stealing all his thrown stuff.  
      
    "Hey!" Levi shouted, which only made the boy work faster, grabbing everything his hands could carry and running away.   
      
    "Fuck!" he cursed, watching the boy as he hopped onto the cargo car of the train. When the train gave its last whistle the boy stuck his tongue out to Levi.  
      
    "Fuck you! I don't need them anyway..." Levi sighs in defeat. He watched the train speed off until it was on the horizon.   
      
    "If only I could be free, like that kid..." Levi said with sorrow, then he perked up. A bright idea came to him like a flash flood. "Maybe I could be that kid."  
      
    Levi immediately packed all his necessities, leaving a space for his valuables. He didn't have his own money but he knew where he could get some. 

 

    *****  
      
    It was around 1 O'clock in the morning when Eren left his post and went straight to the pawn shop. That afternoon he had checked out of his hotel, saying that he'd catch the afternoon train. He stayed in the cemetery for a while, relaxing with the dead but also paying them with respect.   
      
    Instead of going for the front, Eren went to the back where Lynna Ackerman had come out. He had seen the lock earlier that day and determined that it was an easy piece of junk. Perhaps the Ackerman's never expected to be robbed in such a small, shabby town.  
      
    Eren took out his handy lock pick when suddenly he noticed that there was no longer a lock on the door. The doorknob, judging from its position, had been turned, and the door was open. After months and months of planning, and even longer in the business of theft, Eren knew more about knobs and locks than a regular locksmith.  
      
    Eren let himself in, not fazed by the thought that one of the Ackerman household could be inside. He didn't exactly mind being bloody, but he'd rather not kill. It was much better to keep people alive so they could tell the tale of Rogue, the notorious lone outlaw.  
      
    Eren studied every piece of furniture and every corner. Judging by the slight misplacement of the vases and small scuffs of dirt on the floor, there was someone else inside the shop. And not one of the Ackermans.

A thief. A careless thief. The thief had lay the lock with the key still sticking out of it on the counter. The paper underneath the lock had scribbles saying: "FUCK YOU!!" all over. Eren found himself wanting to laugh.  
      
    "Ow!"   
      
    A familiar voice came from the room behind the counter, where the safe was located. Eren bit his lip, stopping himself from laughing. He loaded his gun swiftly as he approached the room. He pushed the ajar door, letting it squeak on its hinges.   
      
    The thief was on his knees, his dark gown pooled around him, currently nursing the wound he got from the pin of the an expensive brooch. He froze like a statue when he heard the door squeak, followed by a heavy, dominant scent of an Alpha.  
      
    Eren pulled the bandana on his neck, covering his nose and his mouth. He aimed his pistol at the sorry thief. He could hear the rapid heart beat coming from the Omega, and smell fear that traced all over his scent. The familiarity of the scent hit, and his smile grew wide behind his mask.  
      
    "Hands up, sweetheart," Eren instructed. The Omega lifted his hands but clutched something on his right. Whatever it was, Eren was ready for it.   
      
    "Turn around, slowly, Darling." Eren didn't know if he could smile any wider. The thief was none other than Levi Ackerman. His eyes glared at him full of rage, yet Eren could see a hint of fear.  
      
    "You're such a pretty thing. Especially when angry," he chuckles. Levi didn't want any of it, and grit his teeth in annoyance.  
      
    "Look-" Before Levi could get out a sentence, Eren pushed the gun to his forehead, getting ready to shoot.  
      
    "You're pretty, yet careless." Eren couldn't stop smiling. There was something amusing about watching people cower in fear. As for Levi, he looked beautiful, but Eren still preferred the rage in those gunmetal eyes.  
      
    "Y-You're..." Levi eyed the gun on his forehead, noticing the mark of the Titan. Eren really wanted to laugh as he watched the Omega's whole demeanour switch as he recognized him.  
      
    "Yes, Sweetheart?" Eren teased. He expected to see Levi shiver in fear but instead he saw the opposite: anger. This wasn't entirely surprising, however, Eren had not expected to see the Omega open the box that he was holding to display a ring.

    "Marry me!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eren stared down at the kneeling Omega. He opened the box, a diamond ring shines in its glory. But another shine stole the outlaw's attention. Levi Ackerman, an Omega, was kneeling on the floor asking for marriage, yet his eyes hold hatred instead of love and devotion. 

Eren expected him to run, to scream, but propose? After the heated argument, he had with his mother, Levi actually turn to marriage in order to save himself. The outlaw found this... Interesting.

"What are you planning? Levi Ackerman?" Eren squats, emerald eyes focused on gray ones.

Levi gulped, his eyes grew wide when the outlaw says his name but he didn't question him. His hand that holds the box started shaking but he didn't let his fear show in his voice.

"Running away." The Raven replied simply.

"Stealing your own family's business to aid your travel. Good start. Yet I see no horse." He noted.

"I'll take the train," Levi said firmly.

"Aww, look at the time sweetie. There are no trains in this hour until 4 in the morning." Eren straightens, eyes dropped at the Omega's bag. It was stuff with all the jewelry.

Levi paled. He never took the train, since he never travels outside of his town. He can't even ride a horse because his mother thought it was improper for an Omega to ride horses. His thoughts were cut when heard the alarming sounds of trinkets.

The outlaw threw his bag full of jewelry over his shoulder. Levi launches himself, grasping the bag until it was back on his arms again.

"Fuck you! Just because you have a better plan and a freaken Alpha! You're just gonna grab my bag!" Levi growl at him clutching the bag with a death grip.

A loud dog bark echoes through the silent town. One by one the lights on each household lighten up at the alarm.

"Oh, sweetie." Eren tsked but he was not fazed by the idea of being caught, he was more amused with the Omega's angry words.

"Is someone there?!" A person shouted. Levi knew that voice very well. Pixes, the town sheriff.

Eren calmly turns towards the back door. Levi flitch at another call and follows the Alpha. 

"Wait!" Levi whispered shout. Cringing as his heeled boots made the floor creak.

"Oh, yes. I almost forgot something." Eren faces the Omega and grabs the bag on his hand but Levi quickly pulls it out of his reach.

"If you want these then, you have to bring me with you!" 

This Omega never failed to amuse him. The little male must be desperate to run away and not get caught stealing his own family's shop. Eren can see it in his eyes, it yearns freedom.

Without saying a word, he scooped the Omega on his arms and run out of the shop through the back door. Levi squeak, frozen in place. Not sure if he is happy or in danger. Nevertheless, Eren runs towards the end of the town passed through a couple of houses until he saw Titan. His powerful stallion.

With a single whistle, Titan perked up pulling the rope that holds him in place until it snapped. Eren practically threw the Omega on the house, Levi almost fell on the other side but the outlaw quickly aids him. As he hoists himself on Titan he can't help the grin that draws on his face.

"I can drop you off in front of your house if you want?" Eren offered.

"No! Go!" Levi panicked after hearing the sheriff's whistle. Eren finally let out the laugh that he was holding.

"Idiot! They'll spot us! Kick this damn horse already!" Levi demanded. To all honesty, Eren found it cute.

Eren did as instructed. They left the town unnoticed, leaving a spec of dust behind them. When they reached a good distance from the town, the outlaw started laughing like a madman while Levi had a death grip on the outlaw's shirt, clearly, the Omega is not used around a running horse.

"Will you shut up?!" Levi screeched.

"I'm sorry, I just- this situation is so- ahahaha!"

"Well, fuck you!"

"By the way..."

"What?!"

"My answer is yes."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Levi huffed in boredom.

"You forgot already? Well, I'm hurt!" Eren dramatized.

"Then spit it out! Idiot!" 

Leaning down, Eren whispered carefully on the Omega's ear. "You proposed to me remember? And it's a yes."

Levi's eyes widen, the color drained on his face. Just then, he realized that all he did was a big mistake.

******

Levi flinched as each jewelry hits the wooden floor of their room. After what it felt like an internity of travel, they stop on a town for the rest of the night. 

The outlaw was rummaging on his bag, throwing every jewelry that doesn't suit his liking. Levi felt he was inside another cage, trapped in the hands of a dangerous outlaw. But, if he can get out and inform the authorities then he'll be rich! There's probably a bounty on the outlaw's head. There has to be.

"Fuck, not here..." Rogue straighten, eyes double checking each jewelry on the room. The rustling from the Omega on the bed caught his attention. A smile drew on his face. He almost forgot that he's not alone anymore. 

He looked back at the Omega. There Levi Ackerman sat on the bed with his legs pulled up to his chest, his eyes glued on Eren, completely on guard. Eren has never been so amused.

With quick steps, he approached the Omega. Levi immediately scoots away until his back hit the headboard and the wall. He didn't manage to jump out of the bed when the outlaw slammed his hands on the wall, just beside the raven's head, trapping him completely as the outlaw tower above him.

"Well, shall we proceed to our honeymoon?" 

"Over my dead body!" Levi spits back, not allowing his fear to consume him.

"I don't mind fucking a dead body, especially ours."

Levi almost vomited. But what really worries him is the fact that the outlaw is ready to kill him any time. He needs to stall him. 

"That's fucking disgusting." Levi filled out but wholeheartedly, he really thinks it's disgusting.

"Then I guess you should behave." A hand slip through his skirt and Levi panicked, grasping the Alpha's hand he tried to stall again.

"Wait! I don't even know your real name or see your face completely!" Levi finally let out the breath that he was holding when the outlaw straightens and crossed his arms on his chest.

"If you're after the bounty, forget about it because I won't think twice on shooting you in the head once you left this place." The outlaw stated clearly. Levi knew that the Alpha is not joking. But Levi knew how to become the snake when needed.

"We're engaged, remember? It's a shame that I don't know your name or see your face." Levi replied.

"Hmmm.. Fine." Eren sat back. Throwing his hat and taking off his bandana. 

Levi stared wide-eyed at the outlaw. He didn't expect that Rogue is... his age. If the Omega didn't know, he will never think twice that this person in front of him can hurt a single fly.

"Hello. My name is Eren Yeager." The outlaw smiled, offering his hand to the gaping Omega.

"H-Hi..." Levi took his hand and give it a shake. Eyes still fixed at the charming Alpha.

"Like what you see?" Eren chuckled smugly.

Levi snapped, realizing that the outlaw almost sweeps him off of his feet. He stared at the Alpha, this time with glaring eyes. His memory tinks at the familiarity of the smug smile.

"You!" Levi snapped. Accusingly pointing at Eren.

"Me?" Finding the situation amusing, Eren raise a brow at him.

"You're the guy who came to the shop at noon!"

"Bingo."

"So, you were spying at us! You- you..." Levi trailed off, not sure on what to say.

Eren sighed loudly, he crawled to the bed, pushing Levi off during the process. The omega fell with a squeak, followed by a thud as he hits the floor. Eren made himself comfortable, he settled on the pillows with both hands on the back of his head.

"Now that you are my wify~" he winked at the fallen omega on the floor. "Can you please get me food? Please?"

"What?" Glaring, Levi tries to get back on his feet but failed when he almost out balanced himself.

"Get me some food downstairs, I paid for the service so you don't have to cook." He winked at the omega again.

"Are you serious?!" Levi almost screamed. He can't believe this charming outlaw is ordering him around like a boss.

"You get me food or I'll get your parents? I'm sure they'll love to see their child who stole not only cookies in the cookie jar~"

Levi flitched. Yes, now that his runaway plan is a success he doesn't want any of it to go to waste. "Fuck you."

With that, he turns to the door. Stumping his boots with annoyance.

"How dare he orders me around!" Levi cursed as he waits for the food.

When he got his tray, he went back to their room. "I'll freaken show you who's boss." He swears as he opened the door.

Eren was waiting patiently on the bed when Levi arrived. He was about to say something when the omega poured everything on the tray on his head.

"Have a nice meal!" The omega deadpanned. Turning towards the door for a chance to escape the outlaw's anger.

He ran as fast as his boots can carry him on the stairs. He needs air. His heart beats so fast on his chest, he felt like fainting. He reached the attic, silently thanking the landlady for leaving it opened. He dashed for the window, not minding the thick dust and cobwebs around him. The window let out a screech as it was forced to open, once the breeze came in, Levi stilled. He calmed his beating heart and cleared his mind, he sat, pulling his legs on his chest and hides his face on his knees.

"What have I done with my life?"

He cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren dried his hair with a towel as he exits the bathroom.

"What a spoiled piece of ass! A nice ass though..." He cursed. He never expected that the raven will come back, he thought Levi will take the opportunity to run away from him and talk with the nearest sheriff or ranger in town. Well, he also didn't foresee that the said Omega will pour all the food on him, like a diva.

Eren found it daring, he can't stay mad at the Omega. While the housekeeping is still busy cleaning up their room, Eren went to the landlady. If Levi run away after throwing food at him, the outlaw will surely hunt him down. 

"You had a fight?" The young landlady asked with concern. Her red hair tied in a braid, behind her thick framed glasses were beautiful blue eyes. She's beautiful in her youth but not as beautiful as Levi.

"Just a little misundersting." Eren smiled like what happened is just another normal day.

"Well, he didn't passed here, I think it was him who went in the attic."

"I see, thank you." Eren bowed like a gentleman. As he went up stairs, his can't take off the smile  on his lips. 

Levi had all the time to run and inform the authorities, yet he didn't for the second time. 

Eren reached the attatic, allowing the door to make a sound as a sign of his arrival. He found Levi sitting on the light of the moon, under the open window. He didn't missed how the Omega quickly wipe his face with the long sleeves of his dress.

"Fuck off!" It sounded rough, a simple sign that he was crying for a while.

Eren sighs, ignoring the Omega's warning and dares to sat next to him.

"I said, fuck off-"

"I deserve it."

Levi stared at him for a moment before looking at the moon with an annoyed huff. "Good."

"Other people will find it disrespectful but I found it daring." He complement, hoping it can calm the Omega.

"Fuck other people."

"Fuck them, indeed." Eren agreed, he'd experienced a lot dealing with shitty people. He agreed wholeheartedly. "Because of what you did, you earned my respect."

"Fuck you- wait, what?" Levi finally faced him. Gray eyes widen as it was devoured by emeralds one.

"Is there something on my face?" The outlaw asked as the Omega once again stared at him. Running a hand on face, he makes sure that he didn't have chucks of carrots on his skin.

"Yeah, there is.. Your face and your eyes." 

"Oh! Right! Sorry if it gave you a fright." 

"How did you hide it?"

"Well, I met this beta. And she offered these glass contacts in exchange for sparing her and friendship." Eren took the case on his pocket and opening it.. Watching as the Omega gaze at the glass contacts.

"How did you put it? Does it hurt?" Levi leaned in, curious at the glass contacts.

"This is expensive, she got it in Germany since she travel a lot." Eren closed it, making sure it is sealed shut before returning it in his pocket. "I think you should meet her. I can already see that you two will become best friends."

Levi nodded and they both sat in comfortable silence. It is just then that the Omega realized how vast the world is and how much he missed the latest trends and discoveries.

"A normal captive will automatically get the authorities once he is given a chance. Yet you didn't. Why?" Eren broke the silence

Levi froze at the question. Why didn't he? He asked himself and he knew the answer too well but he can't tell Eren yet. 

"I don't know how to survive on my own..." He was honest. It was not the whole truth but it counts. All his life, Levi ravish under the wealth of his parents. He had no idea what to do after he step out of the inn. "Plus, my jewelry is still in our room."

"Your jewelries?" Eren mocked.

"Yes, they're mine." Levi put emphasis on the "mine".

"Technically, I had my eyes on them even before you started planning on running away." Eren smirked.

"Ugh," Levi groaned instead. He is too tried to argue with the Alpha. But.... "Thank you."

"What?"

"For the respect... I- you probably don't know because you're an Alpha and all..."

"Levi, I know. I was raised on a brothel." Eren leaned his back on one of the wodden boxes the cluttered on the attic.

"A b-brothel?" He stutters. He knew what what happened on those places. His mother threatened him so, telling him that if he doesn't act like a proper Omega, he will be sent on the brothel. And Levi feared that word ever since.

"I know, pretty crazy right? But I got a good childhood and I've learned a lot. That includes stealing." Eren laughs like a maniac. After a few seconds, he tries to clam himself before continuing. "But one of the most important thing they taught me is to respect Omegas, rich or poor."

Levi stared at him in disbelief. He can't let his guard down, who knows if this outlaw is actually lying to get his trust. But there is something on the Alpha that made Levi's Omega purr. He had been ignoring his inner instinct when he bumped into the outlaw that morning. But it's okay to follow one's instincts, right?

"They must be.... Good people." Levi commented, covering a yawn with his hand.

Eren watched the drowsy Omega. He eyed how his pale skin glows under the moonlight, his raven long hair flows down over his shoulder. Too long for Eren's taste.

"I just realized how long your hair is." Eren took a few strands, admiring the color.

"It's a pain though..."

"You know..." Eren lights up, Levi look good with his long hair but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I researched the time line of the wild west and the discovery of the contacts lenses. I was surprise to know that the first contact lenses were actually made out of glass (gasped).


	4. Chapter 4

"No! Eren! Stop!"

"Pick. This or go back to your sorry ass town, get married at your age and be a slave to your mother forever."

"I- I...." Levi looked at Eren through the mirror.

First thing in the morning, the outlaw asked for a pair of scissors instead of breakfast. Levi hate his long hair but there's still doubt. He never had short hair, what happens if he looks hideous?

"I've never had short hair..." He whined.

"Levi, this is the start of your new life now. Your own life, no one is saying no, no one will get mad with your decision." Eren encourage, taking some of Levi's raven hair. Readying to cut.

"I'll look horrible...."

"I promise, you'll look wonderful. Besides, I will still love my fiance even when you do look horrible after this."

"Haha.... Don't say that word too easily, idiot." The events of the previous night went back to Levi. He found himself laughing at his stupid little act. Of all the things to do, he proposed to save himself.

"Opps."

Levi gasped as Eren took the opportunity to cut his hair while he was distracted. The Omega looked down at his fallen hair, when he didn't move, Eren continued cutting until Levi found a lot of his hair on the floor.

Scissors' snipping was accompanied by Levi's sniffs and sobs.

"Levi? Are you okay?" Eren stopped, staring back at Levi's tear stained face on the mirror. He suddenly felt guilty but he knew Levi needed a push. He wants the Omega to get out of his hole, be himself and have control on his own life.

"I'm fine, just keep going..." Levi sniffs, he closed his eyes while he tries to control his emotions. "Fuck you....."

"Okay. I promise, you'll look beautiful."

Levi repeated Eren's promise on his mind. He trust the outlaw for some reasons. Maybe it was the scent of the Alpha that made him do it? Levi is not sure. Frankly speaking, he never been so close with an Alpha before in more than a day. And the Alphas he met all wore scent blockers. Eren wore some but it somehow starting fade. Levi can smell the rain paired with the scent of pine. Making a combination of pine in a rainforest.

He fidget on his seat, eyes still closed. Eren's ocean suddenly popped on his head. Such a beautiful sight were hidden under a pair of glass contacts. Eren looked more young with his green eyes, the way they sparkled when he laughs, the gleam of them when he smirks. And when he smiles. Eren is a ray of sunshine, not a ruthless outlaw. It is a good disguise though.

"What are you doing?!" Levi squeaked. He never dared open his eyes and look at himself on the mirror. Though, he felt his head is lighter then the cool touch of metal send all his goosebumps. Is Eren going to sligth his throat?!

"Whoa! Shit! Don't move! I almost cut you!"

"Sorry....." Levi gulped. He froze like a statue, letting Eren finish his new look.

After a few minutes of meticulous shaving, Levi almost feel asleep on the chair when Eren suddenly shouts. Causing the Omega to jolt awake.

"DONE!!!!!!"

Blinking several times, Levi stared at the person staring back at him in the mirror.

Levi barely even recognize himself. Eren made his hair shorter than he expected. Turning his head, he clearly saw the outlaw's work, the undercut looks neat. His bangs were shorter and was parted on the left.

"So, what do you think?" Eren asked staring back at him in the mirror.

"I think it looks good... I didn't expect that I look..."

"Beautiful?"

"Handsome, dumbass. I am more manly than you think." Levi rolled his eyes at him.

"Sure, you are so handsome on a dress." Eren teased, snaking his arms around the Omega's thin waist when he felt something underneath the dress. "Are you wearing a corset?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Because I'm fabulous! Now let me go!" Levi struggle out of the Alpha's hold. Running straight to the bathroom, getting rid of the hairs on him. He got goosebumps all over him and he's dying to take a bath right now. Then the sound of the scissor reached his ears. He peeked at the doorframe and saw Eren, cutting one of his gowns. "What the fuck are doing?!"

"You're wearing a corset and this much fabric?" Eren finished cutting and literally threw the dress on Levi's face. "Wear that, we're going out."

Levi growled, clutching the dress on his hands. But did what the Alpha ordered. He was muttering none stop as he finished washing up and wore his ruined dress.

Drying his short hair, Levi eyed himself on the mirror. He looker different, he hardly thinks that his parents will recognized. Then it hit him, he completely understand why they are doing this. Levi tried to suppress a squeal, if his intuition is correct then they will shop for new clothes.

He looked back at the mirror, examining the damage that Eren did. But he saw none, instead, he was looking at a new dress. Eren cut out some of the lace and fabric, allowing Levi to move freely but still look decent and classy. The length was cut too, it leveled on his knees. It was not the look of today, but Levi can foresee this style in the future.

Levi skipped out of the bathroom. Enjoying the light feeling of his head and dress.

Eren stared at him, examining his dress. "Hold on a sec," the outlaw kneeled down and starting cutting out the loose threads on the Omega's skrit.

"Are you a stylist or something?" Levi commented. Noticing how much Eren fuss over his look.

"Growing up in the brothel, I appreciate the beauty of clothes. My mom taught me to sew and then when I was 17, I started sewing gowns and costumes for the workers of the brothel."

"Wow."

"If I didn't end up as an outlaw, I can clearly see myself managing my own Tailor shop."

"So, you're going to sew me clothes?"

"It'll take months, well, if you don't mind sitting naked while waiting then-"

"Never mind! We're going out right?" Levi cuts, running towards the door.

Eren chuckles as he follows the Omega out.

*****

Levi clutch on Eren like his life depends on it. The town where they are staying is busy during the morning. The roads is full of horses, carriages as they go back in forth. The side walks is filled with novelty stalls, their owners literally shouts and showing off their merchandizes. People are going about and Levi didn't missed that boy with quick hands as he pickpocket the arrogant lady.

The town is mess, unlike the town where Levi grew up with.

Eren expertly maneuver them through the crowd until they enter a clothing store.

Levi eyed the store while Eren talks to the owner. He never seen so many clothes before, with different styles and fabric.

"Levi! come here for a sec!" Eren called out. When the said Omega was within reach, he pull the other on the dressing room and started throwing clothes inside. "Try it."

Levi gasped all the clothes on his hands. When he saw a pair of trousers, he quickly tried the clothing.

The Omega got out after a few minutes, looking at his new look at the life size mirror.

He wore a simple white dress shirt, a black corset around his waist and a pair of black pants. He like the new corset that Eren got him, though he had problems tightening the straps.

"Nice ass." Eren commented, lingering his eyes longer on the Omega's back side.

"Yeah, stop staring and start working." Levi gestured to his corset. Eren just sighs, and did as what the raven ordered.

"Are you into corsets or what?" Eren ask curiously, pulling the straps.

"They're for support and good posture damn ass." Levi snapped at him.

"Back on the brothel, most ladies don't like wearing corset. They said that they can hardly breathe."

"Well, don't tie my corset until I loose my breath." Levi straighten, admiring his new set of clothes.

"Levi, I saw the owner reading this." Eren hand over a news paper.

Levi took the newspaper, his eyes blown wide when he saw his face on the front page with the word MISSING on top. Below shows the rewards money.

"Oh, god. What are we gonna do?!" Levi panicked. He ripped the front page and ripped his picture.

"Levi, calm down. Looking at you right now, I won't think that you're the missing Ackerman." Eren reassured.

Levi looked back at his reflection. He does look different, very different but he is not sure if a certain ranger will turn a blind eye on him.

*****

They reached back on their inn. Levi can keep his mind at ease, his getting paranoid when people stared at him when they left the shop.

He closed the windows before sitting on the bed. God he hopes no one recognized him.

"Hey, calm down. No one recognized you and the only reason why they stared at you is probably because of you're beautiful and had a nice peice ,of ass." Eren laughs.

"You're not helping! I'm getting paranoid here!" Levi snapped, covering his face with both hands.

"Awww, my poor wify~~" Eren teased, setting next to the Omega, he pats his head.

"Eren, I'm serious!"

"Hello, Serious. You look hot today." Eren smirked, pulling the Omega until, the other's back is on his chest.

"Eren! Let go! This is not the time to play games!" Levi snapped, he tries struggles out of the Alpha's hold but Eren didn't allow it.

"No," Eren replied like a stubborn child.

"Really Eren?" Levi asked, looking over his shoulder. Making sure that the person holding him right now is the same person because he's staring to doubt that Eren is Rogue.

"Relax, no one will take you away from me. Even if they do I won't allow it." Eren grinned. And the ruthless outlaw is back once again.

Levi should be scared, he should be alarmed but again for some reasons he is greatful. He felt safe and happy around the Alpha. Maybe he made a good decision for the first time.

He placed all his trust on the Alpha.

 

~~~

Here's the ides of the clothes that Eren picked~~~

[~~](https://www.google.com.ph/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2F2.bp.blogspot.com%2F-wTqK6WzYTZE%2FW0-_2gKvzjI%2FAAAAAAAAK84%2FeV5eZK8snbIM1U3lIbE_hoV_JwHE7xQwQCLcBGAs%2Fs1600%2Fbandidas.jpg&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fblog.truewestmagazine.com%2F2018%2F07%2Fbandidas.html&tbnid=Wr1VyGlDgWjmXM&vet=1&docid=02M6dMLptpScaM&w=531&h=811&client=ms-android-lenovo&ved=2ahUKEwiA-K6bvpbfAhVDpLwKHYA2AzwQMygYegQIARBy)


	5. Chapter 5

Levi walked to the mirror. Show casesing all the new clothing Eren bought for him.

All of the clothes the alpha picked feels light and easy to move in. The colors are well match with each article, making Levi look like younger.

"Eren, what do you think?" Levi twirled to face the Alpha on the bed. Only to find him snoring. 

"It's only 1 in the afternoon." He rolled his eyes on the sleeping Alpha.

After trying the rest of his new cloths. Levi cleaned up, folding each garment neatly and stacking them on his bag. He realized that all the jewelry are gone. If Eren used it to pay for his clothes then, Levi will let it slide.

He was about to put away the shopping boxes when he felt the weight of one of the boxes. Taking the said box, he opened it and was greeted with a shocking sight.

Lingeries.

Lace, tong, g-string, frills? Levi counted as he picked each item. He looked over the box, it had the same brand as the others, meaning Eren bought it with his clothes.

"Try that red one."

Levi snapped at the now awake Alpha on the bed. Eren is smirking at him like a devil he is.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Levi slammed the box of lingerie.

"You packed only three grandma underwear in your luggage. So I took the trouble of picking out your underwear." 

"You looked into my luggage?!" Levi's face turn red, from anger and embarrassment. 

"Come on, Levi~ just that red one. Model them for me, like what you did earlier." 

"Fuck you!" Levi slammed the boxed closed. He was about to stand and throw the box away when Eren launch himself on the Omega.

Levi squeaked. He tried get up but the outlaw held his shoulders and pinned him down. "Eren, you shit-"

"Now, now, wify. I picked it up for you." Eren crooned above him. Levi stared at the Alpha's golden eyes. "Are you having trouble taking off all of these clothes? Want my help?"

Levi shivered in fear. He can't move, he is trap. He started palpitating in panic. His eyes waters as he whined, begging the Alpha to stop what's he's planning.

"Don't look at me like that." Eren glared down at him.

"Huh?" Levi blink at him confused.

"Are you just gonna let me took advantage of you?." The Alpha raise a brow at him. "Do something."

Trying to suppress a whine, Levi tried to move his arms but Eren quickly hold them down.

"Think again."

Levi gulped. His eyes travel around the room. He can't grasped anything with his arms both pinned, plus, there is nothing useful within reach. He tries moving his legs but Eren immediately tangled his own on the Omega.

Levi panicked when none of his movements didn't even made the outlaw on top of him budge.

"I can't because you're a stupid Alpha." Levi whined in frustration.

"Dynamics never affect one's self defense. Each dynamic had their own strength and weaknesses. As an Omega, you have to learn how to use your dynamic's advantage. Again. Think." Eren instructed.

The Omega stared at him. He hated being an Omega. The heats, the way society looked down at him, how perverted Alpha's tend to look at him like he was a piece of meat-

Levi paused. Now, he knew what to do.

"Think, think, wify~" Eren sang, caressing the Omega's arms. Admiring how soft and untouch the snow white flesh it. He wants to lean down and run his tongue on the skin.

"Alpha~" 

Eren turn his attention back at the Omega beneath. And god he loves the sight before him.

Levi was panting, eyes blown wide filled with lust. He tried to left himself to brush his lips the Alpha.

"Alpha ~" he whine again with a smile.

"Yes? You want my help with these clothes?" Eren crooned. Letting go of the Omega's left arm and started unbuttoning Levi's top.

"Hmmm.." Levi hooked his free arm on Eren's neck, lifting himself up until the Alpha was sitting on the floor and he was on the other's lap. Levi captured his lips, allowing the brunet to dominate his mouth.

Levi purred, pushing the outlaw until he was on his back. He giggled, Eren is zoned at him with hungry eyes. Levi took the moment to enjoy himself, running his hands on the Alpha's chest, bitting his lower lip when he left a six pack underneath the shirt.

Levi reached for the red lace underwear. "You pick this for me hubby?" He teased.

"Fuck yeah." Eren smirked, lifting his hip upwards. Pushing his hard on on the Omega back side.

Levi was about to announced his victory while Eren is still in dazed but an idea came to him. 

Taking both of Eren's hands, he pulled it over the Alpha's head and ties the underwear on his wrists.

"Kinky." Eren growls.

Levi smiled darkly, he rest his forehead on the outlaw's. Levi never felt so evil. "I wo-"

The door flew open, two men in uniform steps in holding a piece of paper. 

"We are the rangers of Survay Corp. We have right to...." The ranger trailed off at the scene they stepped in.

Levi stared at the newcomers. When one of the ranger's stared at his bared chest, he scrambled out of Eren's lap and hid behind the bed.

"FUCK!" Eren growls, filling the room with dominating scent.

Levi can hear the rangers as they dashed out of their room, followed by the closing of the door. He peek over the bed making sure that they're alone again.

Eren sat up and untie the underwear on his wrist. Getting on his feet, gaze down at the window. Every corner, there are three or two Survay Corp. ranger.

"Eren?"

"They're on to us."

Levi felt his heart pounding, the rangers saw him. What happens if one of them recognized him? Levi quickly get on his feet and stuff all his clothes on his luggage. "Eren, we have to get out of here!"

"Levi come here for a sec." Eren beckon calmly, making himself comfortable on the bed.

"Eren, what are you doing!? Pack up!" Levi whispered shout.

"If we leave now, it will be suspicious. They'll think twice about entering here again because they thought that we are busy fucking like rabbits." 

Levi paused and stared at the relaxed Alpha. "So, we're not doing anything?"

"Nope, but just in case they will barge in again - like they always do - we should play the part. Now come here wify~" Eren welcomed him with open arms.

Levi looked back at the windows. Then he saw a familiar raven hair, he dashed towards Eren. The outlaw catched him, giving him a bone crushing hug.

"By the way, you really got me," Eren praised, nuzzling at the Omega's hair.

Levi smiled, thankful that Eren proved his worth and helped him fight for his own. A spell of drowsiness sweep through him, it must be Eren's rainforest scent that made him sleepy.

"I guess our little stunt didn't hurt, I did told the landlady that we're on our honeymoon."

"Hmmm... Makes sense.." Levi mubbled as sleep tries to take over him yet his mind is running wild. He hopes that the rangers will be gone when he wakes up and he prayed that it was not Mikasa that he saw.

"Shhhh... Don't worry, there is now way in hell I'm going to let them take you." Eren kissed his eyes closed until Levi is out of the cold.


	6. Chapter 6

"Levi~" Eren crooned, kissing the Omega's eyes until they opened.

Levi stared up at him, sleep still clouding his mind. Somehow, sweet gestures like these became a domestic thing between them.

"Get up, we're going out."

The raven groaned, turning away from the Alpha. Hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep. He's not ready to wake up in his messed up world. His face is on every newspaper and to top that, his family also offered a reward. Not to mention, Mikasa will flip. Levi knew his sibling is already on the search for him.

"Come on, let's eat out." Eren held both of his arms and pulled up until he was sitting in the bed.

Blinking several times, he can make the dimness of the room. It was quite, except for some bugs that kept singing their tunes. Levi flopped back on the bed when Eren let go of him.

Now that he's fully awake, all the worries came back to him. Slowly, he get out of bed and went straight to the window. Pushing the curtains, just enough for a peek. He can still see the familiar uniform but not much as earlier.

"Some of them moved on the next town. Yet there's still a few who remains -as always- but they are not too hard to handle if they do caught us." Eren said so casually as he dressed up like a regular cowboy.

Levi looked back and forth at the Alpha and at the window. Some of the rangers are patrolling the area. Their simple stare made Levi trembled. "Do we really have to eat out?"

"Levi, don't worry. No one will notice one bit." 

"How could you be sure?!" Levi snapped at him.

"Easy, they'll know if you thought that they will." Eren offered as he starting trimming one of the raven's new dresses, he moved closer to the window and fully pushed the curtains for some light. Levi immediately recoiled from the Alpha's action.

"What are you talking about? And get out of the window! They might see you!" Levi tried to pull back the curtain when Eren aimed the point of the scissors on the at him as a threat.

"What I was trying to say is, that it is all in your mind. If you think that they recognized you they probably don't think the same."

"Probably?"

"Yes, probably. I'll teach you some day on how to be aware when shit happens and how to avoid it." Eren looked back at his work and quickly apply a few changes before the last sunlight disappears.

"Wait, you'll teach me?" Levi's eyes widen at the thought. The idea of learning from an expert on the said field is making him excited. Maybe he'll join Eren/Rouge when robbing banks.

"Of course, you're my wify now." The Alpha humor but Levi didn't find the word 'wify' annoying now. If that is the only way to enter the criminal world and finally have some control over his life then he would not opposed on being Eren's Omega. After everything that happened, Levi found Eren more of a gentleman than the other Alphas he met. The raven never met an Alpha like Eren, and to think that the said Alpha respect him because Levi was just being his shitting self. 

"Okay. I'm going, just tell me what to do."

****

Despite the simple teachings of Eren, Levi can still feel the nerves especially when they finally left the inn. He clangs to Eren like a gecko and hid his face on the Alpha's side when they passed a ranger or simply an intimidating citizens.

"Ummm, am I a bad teacher?" Eren leaned to whisper on him.

"No, it's just easy said than do." Levi shrunked further on Eren's side as they walk passed a large drunk Alpha.

"You know it's nice having you sticking on my side like glue but you have to learn how to man up."

"Can you blame me?! I lived my entire life in a small, peaceful town. What do you expect?!" Levi hissed.

"I expect that you'll not only show your sassiness on me but to others as well."

"But other people are not like you! They will slap me for being my shitty self!"

"Well, other people are not like your mother."

Levi opened his mouth but closed it. After digesting what Eren said, he stopped walking and clang on the Alpha like his life depends on it.

Sensing the Omega's discomfort, Eren quickly lead him to a quite, empty alley for some privacy. Once they settled, he pulled the raven off him. Levi immediately lowered his head but Eren caught his chin and forced him to look at the Alpha.

"I'm sorry, did I push something that I'm not supposed to?" Eren asked. He is not used to this Levi. The Levi that is staring up at him is different, still cute and hot as hell but he rather want the sassy Levi.

Levi pressed his in a thin line, hoping it will stop the tears from falling off but it was too late. "I'm so scared, Eren. I don't want to go back home." He cried as he clung on the Alpha's chest, hiding his face. Levi hated crying, he felt like weakling if he does. But he can't stop it, being emotional is one of the perks of being an Omega.

Eren's chest ache at the Omega. He doesn't know what exactly happened to Levi when he was still under his mother's roof but what the Alpha is seeing right now proves it that that raven's experiences on his own home is not good. Taking a deep breath, Eren placed his hands on the crying Omega and pull him until the brunet can fully see his face.

"Levi, listen to me." He started. "No one is going to slap you because you are just being your rude self. If someone does, I'll shot them in the head before they even raise their hand. I promise."

"That shit," Levi tried to chuckle between sobs as he wipes his tear stained face with the back of his hand.

"Yeah, it can be messy too. That is why if someone is going to slap you, you have to beat them to it." Eren encouraged. Taking a handkerchief, he cleans the Omega's face. "Try punching me."

Taking a deep breath, Levi straighten and did as instructed with determination. He clinched his fist and threw a sloppy punch on the Alpha's chest.

"No good." Eren commented, barely even felt the punch.

"I'm too weak," the Omega sniffles. Still recovering from his crying.

"No one is weak if you knew how to find your strength. Again."

Levi did it again and Eren felt something on that one. "Last one before we go to the tavern."

"Okay..." Levi said weakly as he clinched his fist.

"Oh, I accidentally sold your cute teacup." Eren blurted before Levi threw his punch.

"What?!"

"Yeah, sorry. It got mixed with all the jewelries."

"You piece of shit!" Levi literally launch on him, threwing both fist with all his might. "My grandmother gave that to me!"

"Oh! Wait! I think I sold a different teacup."

Levi stopped and stared at him, fist still ready to land anytime.

"What color was your teacup?"

"White."

"Okay, I sold the blue one." Eren raised both hands in surrender. "Sorry for giving you a fright!"

"Idiot." Levi mumbled as he straighten and fixed himself before taking Eren arm again. "I feel much better now, thanks."

"Don't mention it!" Eren proudly said as he guided the Omega out of the alley and into the saloon.

The saloon is quite full when they arrived but they manage to spot an empty table that is good for two. They manoeuver themselves on the festive crowd. Levi wrinkled his nose at the scent of the dirty Alphas and alcohol, not to mention the loud music and the annoying tone deaf drunk singers is making his blood boil. All the fears he felt earlier has gone, thanks to Eren and it was replaced with annoyance. Everything is dirty and unorganized. In short, Levi hated the place, he just hopes that the food is good because he can't turn back now that his stomach is begging to be filled.

As they walk about to the table, a drunk Alpha dares to slap his ass. With the pent of annoyance, Levi threw his fist on the said Alpha, accurately hitting the drunk's nose. The Alpha fell on his chair and the whole saloon went in complete silence. They never seen an Omega did that.

Eren can't help but to smile smugly on everyone that is looking at them with shock. He drape an arm on the raven's shoulder, showing everyone how proud he is for his Omega's actions. Levi automatically clang to him.

"My hand hurts," Levi whispered at him. Finally feeling uncomfortable from all the eyes on him.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon." Eren took his hand a placed a kiss on it, Levi just rolled his eyes but he didn't removed his hand. They are engaged after all, mind and as well play the part.

When they sat down, everyone returned to whatever they are doing, completely forgotten what had happened. 

Eren's eyes lingers on Levi while the said omega busy is looking at the menu. The Omega's punches are not that strong but it is quick and it is a good thing. If Eren didn't knew better, he will likely end up like that drunk Alpha. He needs to get the teacup back.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ah!" Levi landed on the grass with a thud. He quickly sat up and rubbed his back. How many times did the outlaw threw him? And no, not the passionate throw on the bed by your lover. No. 

Eren towered over him, checking his nails. He stands like a regular cowboy, a slick vest, a cowboy hat and shoes, everything that the brunet wore is screaming 'normal' which is hard to point out that his actually an outlaw. Perhaps, if someone accused him, there's a huge chance that no one will believe it. With those big green eyes, charming smile, and a look like he would never hurt a fly. Well, the last one is true though, Levi was cleaning their room, getting rid of all the spiders and Eren came in, started crying his eyes out just to stop the raven from killing the little things or destroying their home.

Eren looked down at him with a smirk. Levi replied with his death glare, a trick that the Alpha taught him to easily ward off cowards.

The Alpha chuckled as he squat down at the Omega's level. "You know that I don't want to hurt you, right?"

"Fuck off!" Levi lift his leg and attempt to kick the grinning Alpha in front of him yet the said brunet manage to grasped his ankle.

Levi gasped and started to panic.

"Hey, relax. We've been through this." Eren sighs. Levi's glare broke down as he felt disappointment creeps through him. This was not the first time that he panicked while practicing combat. Every time Eren pinned him, he felt defenseless and he'll start panicking.

Levi closed his eyes, trying to calm his nerves as he breath in and out slowly.

"You know, you can't do this anymore if you're in a real fight."

"I know! I can't apply everything that you just said in one day!" The raven snapped and bared his teeth. "And let go of my fucking leg!'

Levi tugged his leg off but Eren doesn't seems to have plans on 'legging it go'. Eren chuckled on his own joke, making the raven stared at him like an insane person.

Eren manages to composed himself but the smile refuse to leave his face. "A pun just came to me-"

"No." Levi said flatly.

"Hear me out it's a good one!" Eren absentmindedly placed the Omega's leg on his shoulder. "Come on, I promise it will make you laugh." He leans.

"No."

"Get a room!"

Both of them turn their heads towards the voice. An old Omega wearing a fancy dress and heavy make-up glared at them while the other cowboys passing by just gave Eren a thumbs up.

Levi can feel his face turned red when he realized that he was almost laying on the grass with Eren above him. Not to mention he had his leg on the Alpha's shoulder. "Off! Off! OFF!

Eren complied and help the raven on his feet.

Levi grabbed his collar and pulled him down. "You said no one will saw us here!" He whispered, irritation lacing on his words. This training was never in Levi's plan. He thought he'll have some tea with his favorite cup then Eren jumped in and forced him to skip his precious tea and started eating a hearty breakfast for the training. Of course, Levi is excited. He'll finally will learn how to defend himself properly but he rather have his training in private. He doesn't want people seeing his fails. They're currently in a quiet meadow, surrounded by farms. It looks secluded enough but at the same time it's not after a number of people going about the road.

"I actually didn't know that some people took that path. Maybe they work on the farms, eaither way, I don't care." Eren smiled and raised both hands. "Oh, look that old lady ran away, maybe she thought we are kissing."

Levi blinked at him realizing his second mistake, him pulling down Eren on his Levi did look like they are kissing. 

"Kiss, kiss," Eren puckered his lips in a childish manner.

Levi backs away and the next thing he knew his palm landed on the outlaw's face.

"Oww..." 

"Sorry..." He cringed, watching as his hand left a red mark on the Alpha's tan skin.

"You hurt me!" Eren whined. "Kiss it better."

"Seriously? Eren, it needs cold compress. Let's go back to the hotel maybe they have some ice. And now, I want some tea." Levi grabbed his hand and started walking back to the hotel.

From the moment Eren heard the word 'tea' from the Omega's lips, he recoiled. Stopping dead on his track.

"Hey!" Levi was tugged back when Eren stopped walking and just gave him a smile.

"Wait! Can't we just go for a stroll and enjoy this beautiful day?" The Alpha offered, taking both of the Raven's hands. Slowly, guiding the Omega away from the path back to the town. "I saw a flower patch down the this hill, I thought you might want to see them."

Levi stared at him with a critical eyes. "Did I slap you too hard?"

Eren laughs. "No, but just come with me. Are you afraid or something?" He teased, drawing circles on the back of the raven's hand with his thumb.

"Eren, I'm here standing with you on a town far away from home and you expect me to be afraid of going to a flower patch with you?" Levi raise a brow at him.

"Just making sure." Eren smiled.

"Whatever..." Levi looked away, forcing his heart beat down. As days goes by, he is getting used to Eren's company. Threats will no longer effective on him, he simply shrugged off the Alpha's childish and flirty antics but his smile. Levi will not get tired of looking at it everyday. It also sparked something inside him. 

Eren lead him down the hill and to Levi's surprised there is indeed a patch-, no, more like a field of flowers. 

"Wow..." Awestruck, Levi went to the flowers, disturbing some creaters at the process. "Eren this is amazing. Smells good too."

"I told you you'll like it." Eren joins him, kneeling down and started blowing a few dandelions. 

"Let's make a flower crown." Levi sat next to him, picking the flowers in arms reached.

"I've never made a flower crown before." Eren confess, watching as the Omega work next to him.

"Seriously?" Levi looked up at him. He wanted to add a few comments but after recalling that the outlaw grew up in a brothel, he decided to drop it. "Come here, I'll teach you."

Eren scooted closer and closer until they are leaning into each other as they worked on their crowns.

"It's smaller than I thought." Eren examine his now finished crown. It is not as strudy as Levi's work but it is good for a beginner.

"I think it will fit me." Levi took the crown and fitted on his head.

"Oh, I'm sure it does~" Eren whispered seductively. He expected another slap from the Omega but what he got is a smirk.

"Did you just confirmed that your dick is smaller than you thought?" Levi humored.

"N-No! I mean the flower crown!"

"Oh, sure you do," Levi teased. Taking his own flower crown he placed it on Eren's head. "I didn't expect that mine is bigger. But I'm sure it fits you."

Eren huffed in annoyance, his Alpha dynamic is being stepped on by an Omega. Without a second though, Eren pinned Levi down almost growling.

Levi was shoock at first but he quickly recovered. Smirking as he snake his arms on the Alpha's neck. "What's wrong Alpha? Did I hurt your feelings?"

The feral look was quickly replaced with a pleading one. Eren whined. "Kiss it better."

"You're such a brat." 

"But Levi-" Eren was cut half way when he felt those soft lips pressed against his cheek. He froze.

Levi just rolled his eyes and place another kiss on the disoriented Alpha's nose. 

"You."

Another kiss on the left cheek.

"Are."

A kiss on the forehead.

"An."

A kiss on the corner of his eyes.

"Idiot." 

And the peck on the lips made Eren crumbled. Like literally, he lost his strength and landed on the Omega below him.

"Eren! Off! Off! Heavy!" Levi screamed, patting the brunet's back.

Eren chuckled, regaining his strength he kissed the Omega's face in return. "You. Are. A. Grumpy. Omega."

Levi ends up giggling at the soft and sweet gesture. Who knew that an outlaw can be this stupidly, hopeless romantic. Though, Levi is not complaining.

They both end up laughing and giggling at each other, like children having the best day of their lives.

Levi never had this much laugh before. He is a grumpy Omega. Always scorning, frowning and grunting at everything. Now is laughing and giggling like a child. He felt... Free.

Levi looked up to the person who is responsible for all of this happiness. Reaching out he caresses the now healed cheek of the laughing Alpha. 

Eren nuzzled his face in return. Levi gladly accepts the affection, also returning it with a peck on the lips. As quickly as that, Eren haulted, staring down at Levi for permission. Levi just rolled his eyes, grabbing the back of the Alpha's head, he pressed their lips.

It was a quick kiss but it tells all their mutual feelings. They end up giggling at each other after the pulled away.

Levi can feel the heat on his cheeks but he is not shy about it, Eren's blushing as well. "You're nose is red." Levi giggled, poking the Alpha's nose.

"Umm... Levi?"

"Yeah-"

"Achoo!!!" Eren turned away in time to sneeze.

Levi flitched underneath. "Excuse me?!" He accused.

"I'm sorry, it's not you. I'm just-" Eren spoke, standing up with a hand covering his nose before he went into a sneezing fit.

Each sneeze is starting to sound worst, like the Alpha is gonna loose his nose or lungs. "You're allergic to pollen?!"

"Hehe, I'm sorry?" Eren chuckled like it was not a big deal.

"Idiot! Let's get out of here!" Levi grabbed his hand and literally drag him out of the meadow.

When they reached a good distance away from the field, Eren's sneezing didn't even paused.

"Oh, fuck! I forgot!" Levi reached out for the flower crown on Eren's head. The Alpha recoiled immediately.

"No!" Eren covered his flower crown.

"Eren for fucking sake! Stop being a child!"

"But you made this! Achooo!!!"

Levi paused. Watching as Eren backed away, protecting the crown of flowers. "If you're allergic to flowers why on Earth you suggest to go to the field?"

"Didn't I say that before? *sniff* I knew you'll like it." Despite the heavy urge to sneeze, Eren manage to smile at the raven.

Levi felt his heart leap out of his chest. This Alpha is really an idiot. Approaching the Alpha and calmly took off the crown as well as his. "I can make you anotherone, just don't get sick." Standing on his tip toes, he placed a kiss on the Alpha's cheek quickly before Eren sneezed.

Levi hanged both of their crowns on the fence at the side of the road. He felt Eren's hands on his lacing their fingers together. Giving the Omega one of his cheeky smile.

Levi can't help but smile. "Let's go back. Idiot."


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay and that will be all." Eren announced as he finished putting all their stuff on the bag strapped on the black stallion's rear.

They are finally leaving the town and moved on to the next one until the news about the robbery dies down, also they have to spend atleast six month laying low to ensure that heat about Levi's disappearance will go down with the robbery.

"Wait," Levi paused. Looking back the the hotel that they've been staying for a week. 

Eren felt a shiver run up to his spine at the thought of Levi remembering his teacup. The Alpha did his best to retrieve the porcelain cup but unfortunately another Alpha took interest in it and bought it without blink. Truth be told, he wanted to steal that cup from the Alpha who bought it but when he discovered that the said buyer is a Scout, Eren retreats. He can't risked of being seen or simply taking care of a Scout.

"Oh! Won't you look at the time! We should go now!" Eren rushed, picking the small Omega on the waist, hoisting him on the horse.

"What the hell?! Hey!" Levi struggles at first but submits to the Alpha's actions. "Fine okay, just don't leave me on this beast alone."

Eren tried to stop a laugh from slipping on his lips. Levi is sitting stiff on Titan, back straight, fist turning white as he clutched the reins nervously. To top that, the tiny little thing is adorable as fuck. Today, Levi wore cowboy pants, a plain white shirt underneath a blue vest. Complete the look with a cowboy hat and a bandana on his neck. Now that the Alpha is paying attention on his Omega's clothing, he just realized they match like a couple's clothing.

"E-Eren, this thing is tall..." Levi nervously said as he shut his eyes. 

This time, Eren laughed. The Omega must have not noticed Titan's full height when he first rode the horse, mainly because it was dark and they are both running away after a robbery.

"Hey! I thought we are on a hurry!" Levi shouted at him.

Clearing his throat, Eren hoist himself on the horse.

"Whoa!" Levi grabbed a fist full of the beast mane when the said stallion moved due to Eren's sudden movements.

"It's okay calm down." Eren reassures. Making himself comfortable with Levi's back pressed on his front.

"Ah!" Levi panicked when Titan gave off a high pitch sound and started backing on his own.

"It's okay, rub his neck, it will help." Eren instructed as he took the reins from the Omega.

"Okay..." Gulping, Levi drag his hand on the stallion's neck. When Titan stopped moving, Levi sighed in relief.

"Better?"

"Are you talking to the horse or to me?" Levi looked over his shoulder and glared at the Alpha.

"You, of course!" Eren laughs again, snaking his arms on the Omega's waist, he started rubbing their necks together.

Levi giggles at the endearing contact, until he felt the whole town's eyes were on them, then elbowing the touchy brunet.

"Owww!" 

"We're in a hurry right?" Levi lowers his head and pulled the bandana on his neck to his nose. An excuse to hide his blooming cheeks.

"Okay, hold tight! Heya!" Eren held the reins and Titan dash down the road.

Levi rode Titan once and it was the night were he escape the prison he once called home. The feeling only gets better now that he is fully free with the Alpha he adored supporting him on the way. The fresh wind, the songs of the birds, the wonderful weather. Levi felt like he had wings freely flying.

After a while, Titan calmly trots on the trial. This time, Levi appreciate the view. The sun is high but there are trees lined up the road, giving shade to travelers. Everywhere the Omega looked is nothing but farms and fields. Levi is like a five year old, eyes wide at the scenery before him. 

Eren started humming and that's when Levi finally focused on the Alpha behind him.

"So, what now Alpha?" Putting more extra stress on the 'Alpha'. Since their confession on the flower field, Levi learned to slowly step out of his comfort zone and being flirty for once or try to be more daring. More like testing the Alpha's self control because Eren had a heck a lot of it. 

"Well, usually I stayed on a town, find a job that can house me and work there until I got bored and move into another town." Eren said casually, not fazed by Levi's flirting, but instead, he rest his chin on top of the Omega's head.

"That's it? When we will rob another bank?"

"Maybe next year? Who knows." Eren shrugged.

"So, what do you usually pick for a job?" Levi asked curiosly. He never done any work before, even house chores because they have maids for that and it pissed him off, he felt like a worthless Omega not knowing how to do simple task. Now that his out of his cage, Levi is willing to learn and work.

"That depends, mostly on farms. Some farmers have shacks for workers."

"Can I help out?"

"Sure, I can teach you all that you need."

"Thanks," Levi felt spiffy inside. He can finally go to work, the feeling of looking forward to every week get his pay is very exciting. He can have his own money, money that came from hard work is much more full filling than stealing your parents business.

"And we should get you a horse."

"What?" That last statement pop all of Levi's happy fantasies. "You don't have to, besides, I don't know how to ride."

"Levi, you have too. Titan can't carry both of us all the time."

"Fine..." Levi sighs and start rubbing the beast's neck. 

Even when they didn't have an actual bound, Eren can sense the nervousness on the Omega. Placing a hand on the smaller man, the Alpha tried to convey his support and reassurance.

He can hear the Omega sigh and the smaller man's weight leaning on him. Eren relaxed and enjoyed the ride, this   
is the first time the Alpha felt at peace. He is just playing it cool with Levi first but as the days goes by, as he get to know the raven, Eren planned something that is not related to robbery.

Usually after a successful robbery, Eren will lay low but his brain won't. He will plan another attack, assess his previous plan, pin point the advantage and disadvantages. Now, he is still planning but it is different. 

About four miles from where they are, there is a small town surrounded by farms. Some of those farms housed horses, if they are lucky maybe some farmers put there horses on sale.

******

"How could you lost hope?!" Mikasa slammed her palm on the counter.

She hated how her parents act like nothing happened to the family. All they say that business should go on. The raven thought it was horseshit. Her twin is missing for a week and her parents is acting aloof. 

Mikasa doesn't care that they got rubbed, she hated the pawn shop. That's the reason why she pushed being a Scout but leaving her twin behind breaks her heart. Not to mention her parents care about the business than their own child.

"That is why we leave it all to you. You are a Scout after all." Her mother retort.

Mikasa was taken aback at her own mother's statement. She had a strong urge to slap her right there but the woman was her mother.

Growling her frustration out, Mikasa marched out of the shop. Whistling a tune, her horse, came running to her with glee. She patted the horse gently before reaching on the small storage that is strapped on the horse's rear. She took out the porcelain cup that she found on pawn shop on the near by town after the robbery. It was exactly her twin's teacup, and it made her worry. They confirmed that the robbery was done by the notorious outlaw named Rouge but the suspension dies as soon as they discovered a piece of paper on the counter with scribbles of curses all over.

That put all the Scouts confused. It could be another outlaw, mainly because Rouge would never left an evidence behind.

Mikasa mounted her horse. Before she comand the beast, she looked down at the teacup before returning it to the bag. She knew the handwritting on the paper but she kept her mouth shut. But now, seeing her twin's teacup up for sale on the neighboring town, her heart ache at all the possibility. 

"Oh, Levi. Where are you now?"


	9. Chapter 9

Compared to the previous town that they stayed in, Levi found this town relaxing. Unlike the previous town, this one, the roads and the streets were not packed. And the town looked healthy with all the potted plants neatly arranged on the sides.

Inhaling the fresh air, Levi relaxed on the bench. He can hear Eren's voice around the corner, probably talking to farmers who are looking for some extra pair of hands and is willing to give them shelter. 

Titan snorted on his side. The black stallion doesn't like being tied down.

In order to save his clothes and skin from getting horse snot, Levi scooted away from the irritated beast. 

Huffing, the raven promised himself to get a well behaved horse at least. Titan doesn't have problems on carrying both of them, actually the horse liked to moved in general and can't stay still on one place. 

"Levi!" 

Levi perked up at the sound of his name. Eren is approaching him with another guy that looked like their age with blonde hair. Levi stands up and meet them half way. 

"Levi, this is Farlan. He owned a farm and they breed horses!" 

"Nice to meet you," Levi smiled and offered his hand. 

"The pleasure is all mine," Farlan accepted his hand and give it a quick shake. "My mate and I just settled here last year, there's too much work for both of us. I can promise a cottage but the amount of your pay is well...."

"It's fine, what matter is we have a place to stay, right?" Eren reassured, draping his arm on Levi's shoulder. 

"Yeah," Levi added. Yeah, they still have plenty of money enough to buy land after Eren sold all the jewelries. Even if they spend a month on the hotel, they still have enough spare to stay there for a year.

"Really? You'll take the job?" Farlan beamed. 

The two nods and they followed Farlan to his property. The farm is in a good distance away from the town, it was quite and the wildlife were free to run around. The fields looked greener with pop of colors from wild flowers. 

Levi looked back at Eren with worry. Just seeing those flowers made the raven panic but the Alpha just smiled and pulled his bandana on his nose to save the smaller male from worry. 

"Here we are, welcome I guess?" Farlan awkwardly said. 

"Wow," they both said in unison. The farm had horses everywhere. Some colts were happily racing on the spacious fields while the adults were calmly grazing on the grass. In the middle of the field sits small house with a well maintained flowers patches surrounds every corner. 

"The cottage is at the back, because of the crops we used to feed the horses were hard to come by on the market, my mate and I decided to grow our own." Farlan explained as he get out of his horse and went to open the gates. 

They proceed to the back where the farm is located, just a few meters away. Levi relaxed seeing the cottage is free of flowers. 

Farlan left to fetched his mate while the two get settled on the cottage. 

When the two saw the bed, they both fall back on it. Finally feeling the exhaustion taking toll on their bodies.  
The cottage had only one bed but it is big enough for two people. Not they they both mind sleeping in one bed.

An annoyed huff coming from the black stallion outside pulled they both back from sleep.

"Should Titan be tired than us?" Levi asked, he can practically imagine Titan outside trying to snap his rope.

"He hates being tied down especially in farm full of mares." Eren chuckles, turning on Levi's side and draping his arm over the other's waist.

"We should get up and unpack." Levi sat up but Eren put weight on his arm, forcing the raven to flop back on the bed. "Eren! Farlan will be back!"

"So? I introduced you as my mate, whatever we do is completely normal." Eren smirked, instantly hovering on top of the Omega. Pinning him on the bed.

"You really enjoyed embarrassing me. Don't you?" Levi glared.

"I can't help it! You're so cute when you blush!"

"I do not!"

"Of course you do."

A knock came from the door and Levi threw his fist on Eren's stomach. The Alpha let out a pathetic whine before rolling off the bed with a thud. Somehow he was proud to see that his punch finally had power in them but embarrassed at the same time because Farlan's mate, a beautiful red head Omega was standing on open door of the cottage, a sweet smile on her lips, her right hand hold a basket while the other is still on the wooden door as she knocks again.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything." She giggled and Levi almost melted on the spot.

"Don't worry, I feel you. Farlan did the same but we had the scouts for an audience." The red hair Omega paled. "I punched him harder and almost gave him black eye!"

"Hahaha..." Levi laughs awkwardly as he got out of the bed and fixed his clothes. But then he recalled the other Omega mentioning the scouts. "Y-You mentioned the scouts....."

"Ah, yes, two of the came here asking for a missing person."

Levi's breath hitch, he can feel his blood left him in a second. That scout was definitely Mikasa and her partner Jean.

"Hi! I'm Eren! And this is my mate/fience Levi!" Eren quickly recovered, standing next to the said Omega as he drape his arm on his shoulders.

"Oh, sorry for my rudeness, I'm Isabel. Farlan's mate." She held the basket and gave it Eren. "We figured that you guys should get settled and rest. Also some lunch."

"Wow! Thank you so much!" Eren took a peek on the basket and his mouth watered on the sight he saw.

"Well, I'll leave you too for a while to get settled. This cottage almost have anything. There's some pot and a kettle here if you guys want to cook or have some tea in the small kitchen." Isabel pointed.

"Thank you again, Isabel. We'll help you as much as we can tommorow." Levi reassured.

"That will be nice! If you need anything we are just inside the house, if not we are on the field. You two can look around after."

They both said their farewells, leaving the two in the cottage alone. Eren immediately set up the table with the lunch that Isabel gave them. 

"Perks of being mated, more family farms are willing to accept me." Eren cheered as he sat on the table. Based his past experience, only a few family farms were willing to accept him them, he don't blame them thought, of course farmers don't want their Omega sons and daughters get hooked with their unmated Alpha worker.

Before Eren was able to take a spoonful of stew, he paused. Noticing Levi looking out on the window, deep in thought.

"Levi, is something wrong?" Eren stands up and went to him.

"Eren, there is something I want to tell."

"Your sister is in the scouts."

"H-How did you know?" Levi asked wide eyed.

"Before I robbed you're family's shop I researched alot. I knew that the owners had two children, twins, Alpha and Omega. The Alpha was in the scouts."

"You knew all this time and you didn't tell me?!" Levi shouted. "My sister will find me no matter what and you'll be in jail!" Levi tremble at the thought. He could be the main reason of Eren's capture.

"Pfft! Like I'll let her arrest me, more over let her take you." Eren laughs.

"Eren! This is not a laughing matter!" Levi stumped his foot in irration. "I'm fucking worried about you! You idiot!"

"Hahaha! I love you too!" 

"Eren, I'm serious." Levi whined. He is worried that he'll be the reason of Eren's downfall. He doesn't want to be the burden anymore, knowing the a certain scout won't sleep until she found her twin.

"Levi, listen." Eren steps closer, cupping the raven's cheek and forcing him to look at him. "The scouts came here before we even arrived. Now, do you really think I'll let your sister take you away from me?"

"No. But she'll be worried and..."

"Look, I think we can meet your sister one day and you'll have to tell her what you feel and what you want to do."

"Right," Levi sighs. His missing poster was no longer the buzz on the news paper. Apparently, his parents took it down for some reason, that might explain why are is only two scouts looking for him. 

And when the day comes when he was once again face to face with his twin, Levi will insist of staying with Eren because... Eren is his home now. Fuck, Levi was the one who proposed, he should live it up.

"Feel better?" Eren asked with a stupid smile on his face.

"Yeah." Levi smiled but it quickly disappeared when his stomach beg for food.

"Come on, let's eat lunch."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads Up! There's Smut!

Levi collapsed on the bed. He used his remaining energy on taking off his shoes and bathe himself, now he has nothing left. Eren just have to make his dinner. He didn't do any work at the small farm at all, Eren and Farlan do all of it while he and Isabel manage the horses. Levi never had pets before but now being surrounded by a dozen of horses, he exprienced culture shock. The raven will flitch and jump when a stallion scream or huffed, running away from the energetic beast, thinking that they might crush him on their hooves and the colts are after his hair!

Isabel was laughing at him during then, the female Omega is nice enough to minimize his work load, seeing how much he is struggling.

"I'm sorry, Izzie." Levi said sincerely. The red hair Omega insisted on calling her on her nickname.

"Not used to these kind of stuff?"

"No..."

"It's fine. So, your rich then?" Isabel questioned. She can basically tell from the raven's actions. "Did you elope with your Alpha?"

"Ahhhh... Something like that..." Levi smiled. Replaying the scene when they first met. Only then he realized that Eren didn't push him into anything. He was the one who insisted to join the outlaw. Fuck, he was the one who proposed.

"Aw! That's romantic!" Isabel cheered. 

After a few chit chat, Isabel tasked Levi to clean some of the stables. The raven Omega did his best not to gag as he clean up, thankfully the Isabel gave him a gloves and mask. Levi wanted to scream so much with all the disgusting poop around him but he thinks this is for the best, he wanted to learn and live no like a spoiled rich Omega. With the new owned determination, Levi cleaned the stables to perfection.

Like in que, Eren came in. Wipping sweat on his forehead. "I'm back!" 

"Hey," Levi muster, sleep is finally taking over.

"Tired?" Eren lean over to him.

"Yeah."

"How's your body?"

"Sore." Levi whined. Feeling his muscles ache all over. It might take some time for his body to adjust with the manual labor. The warm bath lessen a few aches but not entirely.

"Lay on your stomach."

Levi rolled instantly, too tired to even question the Alpha. He gasped when Eren pulled up his shirt. When he felt the outlaw's hands running on his back, Levi closed his eyes with a sigh. Eren worked like magic, massaging his back, easing the tension and knots, Levi sighs turn into moans as the pressure and tiredness flew away. 

"Did you manage to pick a horse?" Eren asked as he continued to massaging the tired raven.

"I'm not sure but I saw a pretty mare. She looks like a cow with all the black and white pattern on her. Isabel said that she's one of the breeding horse, she's not for sale..." 

"That's too bad. Maybe you'll find another one like her. Did you met all the horses?"

"No, too busy with... Hmmm... the colts and the stables." Levi said between moans as Eren runs through the aches on his shoulders.

"Well, we have plenty of time." 

He heard Eren moved and grabbed something on the drawers, then he felt the bed dips at the Alpha's return. Levi smelt lavender, then he felt the cool liquid against his skin. The outlaw's fingers easily glide on his back. Levi felt like he was in heaven.

Eren smiled seeing how relax the Omega was with the work of his hands. A smirk slowly stretch on his lips, feeling bold, he didn't stop on the raven's waist this time. He slowly tugged on the raven's pants, his eyes widen not because of his Omega's plump cheeks but the sight of the familiar red lace underwear seductively on the raven's pale skin.

"Hmm.. Eren..." Levi whine, tired hands go after his pants, attempting to return them in place. 

"You wear it." Eren said in awe.

"Eren." Levi whined.

"Shhh." Eren smiled, stopping the raven's hands and fully pulled out his pants.

"Eren!"

Eren hussed as he lean forward, resting his weight on the Omega's back. "Calm down. I'm just going to take your stress away." He whispered on raven's ear. Levi shivered, feeling the Alpha's hand gropping his ass. Then his fears drain away when Eren continued on his thighs.

"Keep going Alpha." Levi praise, as the outlaw worked on his legs.

Levi was half asleep when he felt his underwear being tugged off. "Hmmm..." He hummed in protest. He so tired right now and he is not thinking twice on landing his fist on the Alpha.

"Shhhh..." Eren hussed on his ear. This time he filled the room with his dominant scent, not threatening but soothing. "Just relax and enjoy." He continues massaging the raven's globes, it took a minute to have the Omega beneath him relax. 

"Hmmm..." Levi hummed, heat spreads on his cheeks as he inhaled Eren's familiar rainforest scent.

Levi groan when he felt a slick finger teased his hole. His body tremble, his breath quicken into pants and the heat travels on his skin. Eren's scent rilled his instincts, asking for more from the Alpha.

"Have you exprienced sexual massage?"

"Hmmm.... No...." Levi moaned as Eren teased and massaged the tight ring.

"Well, prepare yourself."

Levi wasn't able to do anything, his body is tired and sleep is taking toll on him. But every time he closed his eyes for sleep, he can only feel Eren's on his back side. His moans became consistent when he felt a digit enter. He hardly felt the pain, due to the amount of lavender oil and his own slick. It's not that Levi had no experience on touching himself, when he was in heat and alone, it's hard not to keep his hands away. Thinking at his current situation, he is quite confused. They are not having sex, more like his mate is helping him masturbate? Levi shook his head.

"What's wrong?" 

"Hm... Nothing... Ahhhh..." Levi gripped the sheets as he felt the digit inside him massages him. "Ahhhh..."

"Like that?"

"Hmmm... Yeah.. Ahhhh.. don't stop..."

"I'm not planning to." Eren chuckles.

Levi almost whine when Eren removed his finger but the Alpha didn't make him wait when he rammed two digits inside him.

Levi yelp, grabbing on the sheets like his life depended on it. Heat pulled on his stomach as Eren massage his walls.

Then Levi screamed.

"Found it."

Eren didn't gave him a second to recover when he hit the spot again. Making Levi scream and pulls the sheets. When he curl his fingers, Levi lost it, he barely recognized his own voice followed by the harsh ripping of sheets on his fist. Then the Alpha left him, panting in order to catch his breath, trembling and still daze at the amount of pleasure Eren gave him.

"Who was it?" Eren smirked, pride swell on his chest seeing how much his Omega enjoyed his ministrations.

"Aghnn... Good...." Levi dragged the words, still high. 

"Excellent." Eren hummed, caressing the Omega's still sensitive body. "Don't worry just sleep, I'll clean you up."

"Hmmm... You better be.." Levi manage to threat after sleep finally took him.


	11. Chapter 11

Levi stared at the distance, the farm looks beautiful today, the grass was greener with morning dew in them, the horses were calmly grazing over it.

After the "sexual healing massage" that Eren gave him, it became a natural occasion on the past few days. Every time Levi come back to the cottage and fall face flat on the bed, the outlaw will follow suit, asking if the raven was tried. Levi didn't get it at first, so he said yes and Eren leaves him alone and proceeds to make dinner. But the following day, the Omega felt that his body is getting used to manual labor that he answered Eren with "not really", that's when the Alpha started touching him like before but that time, the Alpha didn't linger long on the "actual" massage. Levi will be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy it, that is why every time that work is over, they will enter a little routine where Eren will finger him until his brain melted.

Mornings weren't as awkward as Levi imagine, Eren is still acting like a brat. Always whining about how cute the colts are, and asking if the Omega manages to pick a horse. Though, Levi did notice how touchy Eren became. Yeah, before the outlaw is touchy and flirty but now, Eren's touch felt different. His arms will be wrapped around Levi's waist then whining nonsense on the raven's ears. During that, he will start drawing circles on the smaller male's sides so lovingly. And every morning before they go to their separate tasks, Eren will pull him close and rubbed their necks and faces together while crooning sadly about the separation.

It became so normal that Levi found himself smiling like an idiot every once in a while during work. He didn't oppose any of the Alpha's antics, in fact, Levi loved him for it. The Omega had zero experience in these things and he was thankful that Eren is making the move, allowing him to follow.

Looking down at whatever he is sweeping, his thoughts went further. Playing the scene this morning, Levi noticed that Eren wasn't just the touchy one. Just this morning, the Omega felt light and sated, mainly due to the Alpha's evening mind-blowing "massage" that he snakes his arms around the outlaw's neck, pulled him down simply pressed his lips on the other.

It was so normal, Eren even laughs and rubbed their faces together before going on their work.

"I can smell your infatuation from over here."

Isabel's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Then he felt heat blooms on his cheeks.

The red hair Omega continued sweeping. The colts loved messing up the hay, they would jump around with straws on their mouths, not entirely eating it all, they tend to scatter it around until all the bails were squished and covering up the good grass. "If you need some contraceptives, I can lend you some."

"T-That's-" Levi stuttered, embarrassed.

"Levi, I get it." Isabel rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Pfft!" Isabel pointed him with her broom, then an evil smile slowly etched on her face. "You guys wanted the cottage so you can have sex like rabbits."

Levi dropped his broom.

CAN ISABEL AND FARLAN HEAR HIM?! Stupid Eren Yeager! It was not entirely his fault, Eren is just... skillful with his hands that it took Levi's all stop all the noise from escaping his lips. Levi wanted to dig a hole and hide there forever.

"It's fine." Isabel laughs. "I understand, the need I just too great. But." Isabel approached him, eyes zoned at him. She stopped right in front of him, her tone is dead and serious. "Omega to Omega, I suggest you should go for it."

Levi stepped back, confused. "What?"

The red hair Omega sighed and mumbled something about innocent rich Omegas before turning back to Levi. "What I mean to say is, claim Eren as soon as possible." She steps closer and pats Levi's neck with her fingers. "Both of you were wearing rings alright but not marks. I suggest you go for it before Eren will found another Omega. Or.. when another Omega found Eren."

Levi froze on his spot as Isabel's words sank into him. Can Eren actually do that? Leave him if he found another pleasing Omega? But they spend a lot of time together and they even confirmed their mutual feelings, Eren will unlikely do that.

"I know you trust Eren but what I said is not unheard of. Farlan and I were getting married, we still don't wear both marks on our nape, then this bitch came out of nowhere and tried to steal my Alpha." Isabel gritted her teeth, the memory still made her instincts go wild.

"What did you do?" Levi asked curiously.

"I break traditions. The whole town doesn't like it when we walk down the aisle already wearing marks but Farlan and I don't care, we were happy but the town sucks, so we decided to move here."

Levi felt his stomach drop. It is a sacred tradition to remain untouched until both pair were wed. That's the main reason why Eren didn't make a move on his even with their mutual feelings, and he loved Eren for respecting tradition since it was a big deal for Levi but hearing Isabel story made the raven think twice.

"The bound that you and your Alpha formed is much stronger when you engaged in mating. I hope you take consideration of my suggestion."

Levi gulped and sort his thoughts for a moment. But then what is he afraid of? His mother getting angry at him because he was claimed with no formal ceremonies? Levi almost gags at the idea of the ceremonies, he hated gatherings. Anyway, he liked Eren and he can see himself with him when they grew old. He is not thinking of having a family now but a secure bond is nice.

Sucking in air, Levi turned to Isabel. "I'll do it."

"Then please follow me." Isabel almost sang as they both went into her house.

After rummaging on the bedside cabinet, she gave Levi the pills. "Take one before you go. I'm telling you this because I know that when an Alpha loves you they tend to hold back which is kind of annoying. And because I don't want you to experience what happened to me."

"Um, thanks." Levi held the jar awkwardly. He wanted to ask the other Omega something but it seems he can't open his mouth because if he does he will likely embarrass himself.

They both sat in the bed silently, Isabel stared at him before sighing. Innocent rich Omega indeed. "Just pinned him in the bed, Eren will get the idea." Levi can feel heat crawling on his face but he had something in mind.

"But, what happens if..." Levi paused, his chest ache at the idea if Eren doesn't want to have a secure bond with him.

"He 'touched' you a lot right?'

Levi just nodded. The way Isabel emphasized the word means that they didn't have to go through the details.

"That's their way of holding back." Isabel sighs. "It's an Alpha thing. Trust me, I've been with an Alpha since I was young, Farlan and my brothers. I can see that Eren is willing to take the step. He just loves you too much to actually make the move. Fearing that it might scare you."

That lessens some of Levi worries but... "Does it... you know... hurt?" There, he asked the million dollar question.

"Mating? Well, at first but after a while, perhaps during the second round it will feel good."

Now Levi felt uneasy. His mother never talked to him about this, probably keeping his 'innocence'.

"Don't worry, it will feel good afterward," Isabel laughs and elbows him. "Again, just pin him in the bed and let instincts take over. And I think it'll rain tonight until the second sunrise."

"Wha-"

"-A pretty good excuse to not go to work tomorrow. Seems like mother nature is at your side." She giggled as she noted the angry dark skies in the distance, slowly coming towards their direction.

"I don't understand." Levi stared at her, brows pitched together, wondering how their topic suddenly switched about the weather.

"You innocent sweet cakes! We won't be able to hear your screams over the rain and tomorrow, expect that you won't be able to walk!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up! There's Smut!!!

"Wait, Levi. What is this?" Eren asked, completely confused to why the Omega is sitting on his lap while planting both hands on his shoulder as if Eren will run away.

"Shhh. Just be a good Alpha." Levi hushed, moving one hand from the outlaw's shoulder down at his stomach, feeling the Alpha's muscles.

"Whoa! Hold on!" Snatching the raven's wrist, Eren can see how Levi's expression shifts.

"You don't want to?" 

"Ahhh..." Eren trails off and just stared at his Omega's face. Levi looked heartbroken, on the verge of tears. It hurts Eren seeing like this but who can blame him? He got off work to come home to a very willing Omega. There is nothing wrong with that but we are talking about Levi. The raven just down jumps at him.

"Hey, don't feel so gloom." Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around the pouting Omega and pulled his flush to him. "I was just... Surprised."

"Tch! Just say that you don't want me!" Levi snapped and tried to struggle out of the Alpha's hold. This is bad, maybe he read Eren wrong. Levi frowns at the thought.

"No! I want you! I do! You have no idea how much I tried to stop myself from pouncing you every night!"

"Then don't stop."

"No! Levi, you don't get it!" Eren gritted his teeth in frustration and covered his face with his sleeve. 

He can't explain it. Levi is not just another Omega on the streets that he met, it's not that easy. Levi always caught his mind when they first met until today. He must have looked like a love-struck idiot as Farlan pointed out when they tending the field and Eren is daze thinking about the Omega. It's been a week since they worked with the Chruch and that's when Eren realized that it was the first time that they are apart from one another. 

Back on the previous town, they always together in the hotel, the temporary separation whacked his instincts, making him looked like an idiot who can't live without Levi by his side all the time. Though, Eren doubted a lot, thoughts for having a one-sided love with the raven still hunts him on his sleep. What happens if Levi woke up one, realizing his mistake and call the nearest ranger? Eren will have a hard time pulling the trigger. 

It's not the same anymore, his Alpha screamed at him every night to take the Omega who tends to snuggle closer to him but the outlaw controlled his primal instincts to the point of torturing himself. Giving Levi a "massage" is another high level of self-torture. Eren wants to touch him so bad that he didn't care if it's a torture.

"I know this sounds cheesy as fuck but, I just don't want to hurt you."

Levi blinked at him. Providing that Isabel was right. "What fucking happened to Rogue?"

"What?"

"Did all your cockiness vanished? I could have sworn you are attempting to rape me on our first night." Levi said sternly.

"Well," Eren sat up and rubs the back of his nape sheepishly. "Things change as time goes by."

"Can you shot me in the head of if I call the rangers?" 

"No!" Eren snapped, harshly grabbing the raven on his shoulders.

Levi froze and stared into him, shaken by the Alpha's response.

"Levi." 

"Eren."

"Levi," Eren whined.

"Eren." It came out as a threat from the Omega.

"Geez. Levi, I'm serious here."

"Hello, Serious. You look hot today."

"Oh, God."

"You touched me every afternoon. I don't know why are you holding back now. You have my full consent."

Eren felt his face heat up. When did he lose his cool? When did he doubt himself? After living in a brothel, the outlaw knew how to bend Omegas on a simple smile. And now this, he is completely helpless with this tiny raven Omega. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah."

Eren shifted their position so they can get comfortable in the bed. It was like the events from the day they first meet flash before his eyes that the Alpha started chuckling.

"What so funny?" Levi asked absentmindedly, completely distracted at the outlaw's skillful hands as it caresses his torso, leaving his pale skin hot with want.

"I just realized that you're my weakness..." Eren held him closer. 

"You're an idiot." Levi rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you want this idiot forever?" Eren smirked and pushed the Omega until he is laying on his back.

"You're an idiot for asking." Levi scowl but he can't help mirroring the outlaw's smirk.

Eren chuckles and nuzzles his nose lovingly at the raven's face.

"So, Levi. Did Isabel talk you to this?"

"No."

"Did she gave you contraceptives?"

"Yeah."

"Levi." The Alpha sighs.

"Shut up." Levi silences him by grabbing a fist full of the Alpha's hair and locking their lips. That's when Levi lost it. 

Eren was in control. Pushing him in the bed dominantly as his heavy scent filled the cottage, a simple warning for unwanted visitors to back away.

Levi wasn't able to fully enjoy the deep kiss when Eren pulled away. 

"There's no backing out now."

"You accepted my proposal in the first place. Of course, I wanted this."

"So, technically this is our honeymoon?"

"You can say that." Once again, Levi locked his hands on the Alpha's neck and pulled him down until their lips slid in place.

It was slow at first, they are both giggling as they kissed each other and nosed one another's scent gland they did that until both of them were high from each other's scent. Scenting was a key point on mating it also states the compatibility of a pair. A perfect pair can tell once both directly inhale on both's scent gland. Levi's scent awaken's the outlaw's inner Alpha. Eren ripped his clothes off like an animal and marked his pale skin with bites, tasting every inch of his body. Levi on the other is nothing but water in full submission to the Alpha before him.

"Do you know how much I stopped myself from raping you in the first place?" The Alpha's deep husky voice sent shivers on the Omega's spine.

"Hahh.." Levi only gasped when Eren flipped him until he was laying on his belly and lift his hips on the air.

"So bad Levi that it nearly kills me," Eren whispered, running a hand on the slender Omega's back, stopping on the nape. The Alpha traces the smooth unblemished skin, feeling his fangs extend at the mare sight.

"Ahh!" Levi moans. Eyes rolled at the back of his head when Eren wrapped his hand on his nape, pushing the right pressure. Automatically, the Omega's whole body relax and his rear starts to produce slick. It didn't take a minute until his ass is practically leaking.

"Ugh.." the Omega whined as his Alpha prepped him. His body shuddered at the familiar movements of Eren's fingers inside, causing another wave of slick to trickle on his high. Perhaps their afternoon massage helps Levi's body adjusting at such activities.

"Ahh..." Levi blinked as he felt something hot and hard pressing against his slick stained thigh. His body starts to tremble again with his inner Omega howling in approval.

"Relax," Eren whispered. He removed his fingers and lined himself, sliding his member between the Omega's plump cheeks.

"Hmmm... " Levi bit his lip between his teeth when he felt the blunt head slipped in, thanks to the amount of slick he produces to aid the penetration.

Eren moved agonizingly slow, allowing the raven to adjust with his size. When he finally in balls deep, the raven was panting loudly.

"Ahh.. it hurts..." Levi choked between pants. Enduring the burn of being penetrated, the Omega fist fully grabbed the sheets and forced himself to relax. 

"Shhh..." Eren hushed as he runs his hand on the Omega's back, fighting his own inner battle. He kept reminding himself that this is Levi and a virgin, that he can't just pound the Omega all he wanted. He wanted Levi's first to be special and pleasurable enough to cover the pain of being penetrated.

After a few moments, Levi was able to catch his breath. The pain gradually disappeared and he can feel his Alpha's hard, hot member throbbing inside him. Testing the waters, Levi tried to move his hips. "Aghhh...."

Eren caught the message and slowly move his hips, feeling Levi's inside wrapped around his aching member deliciously. 

"Ahhh... Ahh.."

"Does it hurt?" Eren stopped and monitor the Omega.

"I-I don't k-know. Feels weird..." Levi gasped as the Alpha continued.

"This?" Eren thrusts with a little strength causing the Omega's body to rock.

"Ahhh... Yeah... Feels weird.." Levi starts trembling.

"You mean it feels good." Eren paced his thrusts, just enough for Levi to adjust.

"Ohh... Ahh..." Levi's legs start to tremble as they rock on the bed.

"I-I can't.." Levi gasped, feeling his legs gave out on the process. Eren immediately pulled out to Levi's dismay as the Alpha flip him until his laying on his back. Without warning, he rammed inside the Omega.

"Ahhh!" Levi screamed, his hands gasped on the outlaw's backs, nails digging on the tan skin. Pale slender legs locked into the Alpha's waist as he started his bruising pace.

The Alpha's must have reached his breaking point because Eren is growling as he scratched his teeth on the Omega's scent gland.

The raven's screams turned into wonton moans as Eren shifted a little before thrusting into him, stirring something inside the Omega.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! E-Eren... Ah!" Levi gasped as his Alpha keep assaulting that particular spot. He can feel his stomach coil the at building pressure. "Too- ah! much!" 

Levi wasn't able to hold on, he screamed on his orgasm as white heat travels on his body, making his mind blank. 

Eren's thrusting became erratic, instinctively, he leans forward and nuzzles the high Omega's face, urging the other to bare his neck. 

Levi did willingly as he came down from the high, his body trembles, over-sensitive at his Alpha's erratic thrusting. 

Then he screamed when a set of teeth pierced on his neck, causing his body to spasm on another wave of orgasm as he felt his Alpha's knot flared twice its size and release thick hot ropes of come inside him.

"Ahhh..." Coming down from the high, Levi blinked at the window. 

Thank god. It's pouring outside.


End file.
